Bearpaw
by Pandora.Writing
Summary: When the Avatar's performance issues begin to threaten their relationship, Asami takes the time to try and understand just what it is that Korra needs while making a few sacrifices along the way. Korrasami.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So, I've decided to try my hand at a slightly different kind of fic. This is a Korrasami fic with mentions of Naga; though Naga is not technically involved for those of you who might be a bit squicked by such a thing. This story is designed to explore the sexuality and acceptance of each other despite some differences in their relationship when it comes to what they each prefer.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"It's happening again?"

"Asami, I-...I'm sorry. I can't...I just can't." A defeated and rather sweaty Avatar gasped and slumped where she was on her knees, her hands dropping from her girlfriend's waist to clutch at the bed sheets.

"This is getting to be a habit. I'm starting to think that-"

"I know! I'm sorry! I'm _sorry_...I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm trying. I _really_ am!"

"I know, Korra." Asami soothed. The pathetic look on the water tribe girl's face was enough to forgive her on the spot. "I'm sorry too. I just don't understand what I'm doing wrong. You're taking care of me, and I can't do anything for you. I feel like a terrible girlfriend."

"It's not you! Spirits! It's not you. I really like you, Asami. I just-...I'm-...I feel like an _idiot_." Korra groaned miserably, digging the heels of her palms into her eyes to fight off the hot, itchy tears of frustration that were forming.

"Well don't. I'm the one who should be feeling that way; not you. What if we-" Asami gestured for her to lie down against the pillow.

Korra quickly cut in. "No! It-...it's fine. Don't worry about it. I'll figure it out."

An awkward silence fell over the two women, one of whom clutched the wrinkled sheets close to her chest as she stared at the goosebumps forming along the dark olive tan of her partner's arms. The chill of the night wind was slowly starting to seep in through the open air temple window now that their amorous activities had ceased, threatening to send them scuttling for more suitable coverings to ward away the cold. It brought a small smile to the ruby red lips of the heiress; smudged in the heat of their kisses. Even Korra wasn't immune to the cold; soon she too would be seeking someplace to hide from the night and Asami knew that place would be in her arms. For a time she'd seek to admire the naked form of the Avatar crouched upon the end of her bed, sculpted in the silvery moonlight like some kind of ethereal creature that had taken human form.

It was funny to her, because it was true.

Even the endless Avatar couldn't escape all the perils of a mortal life, and that included performance issues; as silly as it may have been.

Korra looked far too serious about it for her to make too many jokes about it to try and cheer her up. It had been happening far too often these days. They'd only been together for a little over a year now, but the Sato heiress was almost certain that she hadn't been able to please Korra since the first few months of their relationship when everything was new and different. It was a time when neither of them knew what to expect and when every little fleeting touch and caress was felt like a pleasant burn against their over-sensitive bodies. But now it seemed that the more they both tried to fix the problem, the more it wanted to show itself.

Still...

Asami reached out towards Korra, and gently ran her thumb across the beaten up knuckles of her hand.

"Figured it out yet, Miss Avatar?" she crooned playfully.

When the bright blue eyes of her water tribe lover finally rose to meet her gaze, Asami couldn't help but melt a little at the feeble and disheartening shake of her head that she received in reply.

"_No_."

"Oh, _Korra_."

"There's something _really_ wrong with me, isn't there?"

"No. Don't say that. Don't ever say that. We just need to figure out what the problem is, that's all." She soothed, squeezing Korra's bicep in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. At the very least it got the Avatar to move over and lie down so that they could snuggle up together.

"Is it about Mako? I know things have been kind of weird between us since all that happened..."

"Oh spirits, no! Not him. It's not Mako. I don't think about him when you and I-...No. Just no."

"Well what else could it be? I know everything still works when you do it yourself." Asami pointed out to a horrified Korra.

"WHAT? I don't-...how do you-..."

"Korra, I know you get yourself off when you think I'm asleep. I'm not mad at you for doing that. I'm _glad_ that you're still getting something out of it if I haven't been able to do it for you. I just feel like it's my fault, you know? Do you even still want me like that?" she sheepishly asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

Korra's hold on her the heiress tightened.

"Of course I do. I swear, Asami. I really do."

"Then why am I the only one with anything to show for it? It seems like all you get out of it is the satisfaction of seeing your handprints on my ass – which are probably going to bruise by the way, thanks – and a bit of a workout to add to it."

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't know my own strength sometimes. You gotta tell me if I'm holding you too hard."

"It's okay. I don't mind. I like it. If I didn't, then we wouldn't be together." Asami murmured, snaking one hand up between them to press to her lover's flushed cheek with a coy little smirk.

"Yeah." Korra half-heartedly agreed, though anything else she might have added was cut off with the warm caress of a pair of lips fluttering against her own with a butterfly softness.

Silence descended upon the pair afterwards for a long while as they burrowed down under the sheets and further into each other's arms to find that perfect spot to fall asleep in. Asami's cold nose pressed against the Avatar's neck, desperate to find its own place to rest where it was warm and everything smelled like Korra. That was one of the delightful benefits of having a Southern water tribe lover. Having a body next to her with a naturally high body temperature from years living in such a cold and unforgiving climate meant that she had her own personal bed warmer to snuggle up to at night no matter how cold it got outside. Sure, it was hell for the both of them in the summer, but in winter and autumn, Korra was her own little piece of paradise.

In the quiet room, Asami could feel the steady thump of the Avatar's heartbeat pressed against her chest and against her lips as they dared to caress the taut plain of her neck and shoulder. Though it gradually slowed to an athletic rhythm worthy of one that had a body like hers, Asami didn't let that stop her from trailing her hands all over her in an exploratory fashion. There was something about it that made her strangely proud of herself every time she managed to feel that little kick of Korra's heart rate speeding up again just briefly and signalling her interest. Her amused giggle prompted a quick tickle fight from the Avatar, who had poked her in the side and received one in turn. Though, their muffled laughter and the squeals from the heiress were quickly subdued when they heard a fist beating against the wall from the other room to tell them to shut up. It was a wonder they hadn't been heard during their other activities, but they were practiced hands at it now; always having to hide what they were secretly getting up to at night. Although their laughter might have quietened into soft breathing and the occasional kiss, Asami's mind was anything but silent.

"Korra?"

"Mm?" the Avatar muttered into her hair.

"If this isn't about Mako, and it's not me..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but..." Asami paused, "Is this about the time I caught you with _Naga_?"

"WHAT?!" Korra yelped, bolting up and away from Asami as quickly as she could until she was in a tangle of sheets at the end of the bed. "NO! I- you-...I don't-...why would I-...You said we didn't have to talk about that again!" she stuttered, a dark blush tinting her tanned cheeks and spreading rapidly across her flesh as she practically choked on her words.

"Korra..."

"This is really embarrassing, Asami...Please, can we _not_ talk about that?" the Avatar pleaded desperately. "What if someone hears?"

"Korra, it's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed about it." Asami tried to soothe, sitting up so she could get a better look at her. It was certainly a sight to behold; the all important world-balancer reduced to a naked, quivering woman curled up at the end of the bed with her face buried in her knees. "It was a natural thing to do. You were young, and...you were exploring. I mean, it's _weird_. But it's natural."

"It's not natural! Don't say that!" Korra hissed. "And keep your voice down! Of course it's weird. And of course I should be embarrassed! You weren't supposed to see that..." those hot pinpricks of tears were starting to itch at her eyes again, making it impossible to hold her gaze.

"Look, I'm not saying I understand. I'm just saying that I understand what got you into that situation in the first place." Asami tried to reason, though the hand that reached towards her in comfort was quickly rebuffed.

It had been quite shocking for the both of them to accidently walk in on her new girlfriend sitting on the edge of her bed with her pants around her ankles and Naga's tongue between her legs. Asami had kept her silence in the face of Korra's morbid embarrassment and relentless begging not to tell anyone, though their relationship had not been the same for quite a long time afterwards. But she had eventually gotten over it, and had never walked in on the same sight again. She'd figured that Korra had stopped after that, as it was a onetime thing and that she was perfectly happy with what she was getting from Asami. But the more time that passed the more it became clear that the water tribe girl wasn't being completely honest with her. More than a few times she'd caught her in a bare faced lie about whether she wanted more, only to receive a curt 'No' and finding her later with her hand down the front of her pants while she thought that Asami was asleep. She'd never said anything about it to Korra though. She'd just let her get on with it and let her believe she was being sneaky. But now she wasn't quite so sure. And from the panicked look on her lover's face, she could fairly well say that she'd hit the nail on the head in regards to the problem at hand.

It had to do with Naga.

Never let it be said that Avatars didn't have special relationships with their animal guides.

A little sigh escaped from between the bright red lips of the Sato heiress, but she waited until the other female had gained enough courage to actually look in her general direction before she spoke.

"Korra, you grew up in a compound. You were completely sexually repressed. You had nobody else around that was your own age to mess around with and discover things with. You've said before that Naga was your only friend. She was the closest thing you had, so like I said, it's natural that you'd end up feeling some things for her that you shouldn't have. Your connection with her goes a lot deeper than someone and their pet, Korra. She's your animal spirit thing."

"Guide."

"Animal guide. Whatever. The point is, you're already a lot closer with her than most people are, so it would have been very easy for you to confuse her with someone that you should have been forming a bond with. I don't know what they taught you in the Southern Water Tribe, but those were important developmental years that you should have been able to spend learning how to interact with people your own age, not just mastering your bending. So I'm not one bit surprised that you act like a polar bear dog when it comes to your avatar duties."

"I'm sorry, Asami. I wish I could fix me...But I don't know how." She buried her face back in her knees, even as the dark-haired female scooted closer and placed a warm hand on her back.

"Stop apologizing for being who you are. I wish you could change it too. It's weird, and I don't like it. I'm not just saying that because Naga and I don't have the best relationship either. But it's obviously important to you. I just have to deal with that." Asami gave a little shrug.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I-...No. I'm not mad at you, Korra. I'm disappointed that you've felt the need to lie to me all this time. And I'll admit I'm a little grossed out by it all, but I still love you. I don't know why, but I do." She quickly added at seeing the crestfallen look upon the Avatar's face.

"Are you ashamed of me?" she quietly questioned

"No, Korra. Like I said, I'm just disappointed. But at least we know what the problem is now. So come here, ya big lug."

Daring to peek up at her girlfriend, she found two slender arms waiting to embrace her. And they did exactly that when the sheepish and still embarrassed water tribe girl crawled into them and back under the covers.

"And take that damn thing off. You look ridiculous sitting there with it on. Use it or lose it." The heiress tugged at the leather straps around Korra's hips.

The commentary managed to get a giggle out of her, so it wasn't all bad.

* * *

The following days had the Avatar much quieter than usual. While she wasn't avoiding Asami like she had the first time, it was still a noticeable change in her behaviour that had her seeking out solitude ore engaging in air bending practice without as much complaint as usual. More than once, Tenzin had commented on her uncharacteristic dedication. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo were happy enough to have her around that they didn't dare make mention of it in case she faltered and ran off again. Only Asami knew the real reason behind it all.

From her spot under the tree with Jinora, she watched the girl who was perched at the window with her head in her hands. Even from a distance she could see the loving smile on Korra's face as Naga leaned up from her position outside to slobber all over her master with a gargantuan lick that had her fringe sticking up in every direction. All it took was a few swipes with her shirt to remove most of the sticky drool before she wrapped her arms around the polar bear dog's neck and buried her nose in her fur.

Korra looked happy.

She loved that dangerous beast more than anything else in the world, regardless of the kind of relationship they had. Asami held a different kind of love in the Avatar's heart. Both equally as important as each other, but in different ways. And seeing how at peace she was with Naga there to support her, Asami knew that she could never ask Korra to give that up for her.

So it was with a resigned sigh that she abandoned all stray hopes that she'd be the one chosen if a decision had to be made; instead settling and deciding to work around it. And the longer she thought about it, the more the ideas began to take shape in mind.

The first step of the plan was convincing Korra, Mako and Bolin that she didn't feel like going into the city for their dates with a bowl of noodles and dumplings that evening. The hard part was getting them all to go and not make the decision to stay just because she supposedly didn't feel well. But with that accomplished Asami felt like she could do what she needed without interruption. And that meant research.

The Sato heiress beckoned the polar bear dog to follow her to the window, where she'd have to try and get her to climb in without anyone seeing.

"Come on, Naga. You and I need to have a little chat."

* * *

Seated upon the edge of her bed, the water tribe woman impatiently drummed her fingers on her knees and knocked her boots against the floor as she waited.

"I can hear you squirming from in here, Korra." Asami hummed from the other room.

"Couldn't you have waited longer to tell me you had something planned? That way I wouldn't be so impatient about it."

"And have you wander in here and ruin the surprise? I don't think so. Besides, I'm almost done."

"Asamiiiiii..." Korra whined, throwing her head back with an unladylike moan of disappointment.

But her complaints were met with silence.

When the dark-haired female finally emerged from the adjoining bathroom, it was to a rather dumbstruck Avatar, who was gaping at her like a fish. Though, she couldn't really blame her. With the aid of a pair of scissors, a needle and thread, and the polar bear dog skin rug that Senna had sent to Pema as a gift that had been laying in one of the unused rooms, she had managed to stitch together a rather interesting outfit. One of Korra's old pelts had soon turned into a loincloth that served as a cover for the front while the back was made of the pristine white fur that gave her a tail that swished around her legs. And she wore the polar bear dog's head on her own in a way that would make any water tribe warrior proud. The rest of the outfit was completed with furry bits here and there, and pieces of water tribe jewellery and armbands that she'd pilfered out of her girlfriend's stash.

Not even Naga's gear had been safe from her raid. An old harness that had worn through had been cut up and sized to fit her – without the saddle, of course. But the effect still had Korra reeling. And all she was doing was standing there and leaning on the door frame. The Avatar looked like she was going to pass out, judging by the pallor of her normally dark olive cheeks.

There was a smug little pull in Asami's chest as she watched the other girl look her up and down from her seated position. There was no doubt about the fact she had all of her attention at that point, so before she could even think otherwise, the Sato heiress quickly sashayed over towards the object of her affections and stood within reaching distance.

"_Asami_?" she finally squeaked.

"Korra, the only thing you'll be calling me tonight... is _Naga_."

* * *

In the end, it hadn't required much convincing for Korra to believe that Asami was being genuine about the offer. Once she'd crawled onto the bed on all fours, all it had taken was a seductive little waggle of her hips to entice the amorous Avatar into eagerly leaping on top of her and mounting her from behind like the polar bear dog she'd dressed as.

* * *

Perhaps eager wasn't quite the right word.

With the way she so enthusiastically applied herself, Asami was sure that there were words that were far better suited to the situation. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Korra knew that for once, this was something just for her. She didn't have to worry about pleasing the beautiful woman that shared her bed most nights; though she'd ended up managing to do it anyway. So she was a little surprised when Korra was the one that was looking the worse for wear when it was all said and done. Normally it was Asami that was left exhausted and unable to breathe by the time that Korra had given up and resigned herself to another semi-sleepless night with her hand in her pants.

At first there had been lingering doubts about what it was that she was supposed to expect from this particular dalliance. Korra had spent far longer than she'd anticipated just stroking her fingers through and nuzzling the coarse white fur that was wrapped around her. Frankly, it had made her a little nervous about just how weird it all was. But the longer she knelt there the more she relaxed; and the more she realized just how nice the gesture felt despite the thick skin of the pelt. She could definitely see why Naga enjoyed it. So she willed herself to be patient; letting her lover explore the boundaries of the costume. How hard she could pull on any of the straps without them breaking; what they felt like against her skin; how it smelled like both Asami and Naga at the same time.

She'd always liked the way that Korra had touched her before, but this was different.

This was almost reverent.

It was the way she touched Naga.

And Naga was a lucky girl, Asami concluded.

Korra could never have this kind of relationship with the polar bear dog even if she wanted to, simply due to the size difference. That was the one thing that set their relationships with the Avatar apart. But here, she could indulge in something she could only imagine before. It wasn't quite the same as having the real thing, and she knew that fact had been recognized in the way the exposed skin of her back and thighs was caressed. That was a touch she was familiar with.

So despite the part of her brain telling her to just throw in the towel and demand that Korra fuck her properly like a _human_ and do away with her silly fantasy, Asami bit her lip and sucked it up. She was doing this for Korra's sake, and she couldn't back out now. Not after the way that those bright blue eyes had stared up at her when she'd come out wearing the costume. She'd never seen anyone look so honest-to-god eternally grateful and relieved all at the same time. Hell, she'd looked like she was about to cry or faint or even both.

It was an incredibly powerful feeling to know that she had all the mystical, mythic wonder of the Avatar wrapped around her little finger and looking at her like she was some kind of godsend.

Out of all the people in all the towns in all the world, the very spirit of the earth incarnate had chosen _her_ to be her mate.

The person she'd spend the rest of her days with.

The one whose arms she'd always come home to sleep in at night.

Asami was the one whose hips she clutched so tightly and desperately to her own. Not Naga's. Not Mako's. Nor anyone else but her. So she could deal with that particular fact. It became a little hard to deny it anyway when her face was jammed against her pillow like that. Under any normal circumstances, she would have kicked Korra straight out of bed for calling her the wrong name, but this time there was an exception. She'd _told_ her to call her Naga. So she couldn't get mad when that was the name that the Avatar chose to moan into the thick fur that was layered across the back of her shoulders. If only feeling a twinge of hurt instead of absolutely blowing up at her wasn't dealing with it, then she didn't know what was.

But the shining star of Future Industries knew how to suck it up and not say a word. It would ruin the fantasy for her lover. So it was head down, ass up for Asami; just let Korra do her thing.

And oh what a wonderful thing it was.

* * *

It wasn't like she didn't get anything out of it when everything was considered. On the contrary – she'd gotten more than enough to please from the ever-generous Avatar. But she knew something was different in the way Korra collapsed on top of her, one arm still tightly wound around her waist like a python. It was different than all those times she had simply pretended that she was satisfied. It was like it used to be, after those awkward first times had faded and they had learned each other inside and out. But still different.

Korra had gotten what she'd needed this time - Asami reasoned - not just what she wanted. She could tell by the way the Avatar still held her, trembling and tremoring like all her muscles were starting to fail in a chilled arctic wind. It was in the way she rubbed her cheek against the fur, and the way her keening, wheezing breaths were the only noise she could manage to make until it finally turned into choked sobs of relief.

Still, Asami said nothing and let the water tribe woman lie on top of her for as long as she wanted. The heavy weight on her back left her feeling as if she was trapped in a furnace, unlike her lover whose body couldn't decide whether it was hot or cold or whether it had a fever with chills. But Asami could tolerate it. And in some ways it felt pleasantly protective. It certainly made her feel like she could just cosy up there and go to sleep even with the crushing weight of the athletic female pinning her down.

"You're the best girlfriend ever..." she finally wheezed out.

"Korra, I'm your _only_ girlfriend ever."

"No, I'm serious. You have no idea...Spirits...you have _no_ _idea_." A strangled, hoarse sob escaped unbidden as the Avatar rubbed her sweat-soaked forehead against the back of Asami's shoulder, the fur tickling her flesh. She was being pathetic, she knew, but the words coming out of her mouth seemed as uncontrollable as the wind currents to her at that point.

"It's such a _relief_...I-..._oh_ _god_. Please don't tell anyone..._Please_, Asami. Please don't tell. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise..." Korra babbled and begged with such fervour that all the heiress could do was snap her mouth closed and cut off whatever smart retort she had been going to throw out.

"Korra, I-...It's okay..._it's okay_." Asami murmured when she'd finally found her words again. Doing her best to reach over her own shoulder, she scraped her fingertips gently back and forth against the Avatar's scalp to soothe her. Her behaviour was a little startling, but it wasn't anything that she couldn't fix. That much was proven in how much Korra had calmed down from the repetitive motion of having a hand running through her hair.

Eventually though, she had to move and roll over under the Avatar in a sticky mess of saliva, sweat and other unmentionable fluids because it was getting just a little too uncomfortable. It did, however, have the bonus effect of giving her the ability to wrap Korra up in both her arms and legs. The woman in question had absolutely no problem with that and buried her face in her partner's slender, paler neck. For a while, Asami just lay there quietly and listened to the heavy breathing in her ear, her own foot trailing up and down the toned calf that it was resting on.

"Asami?" a quiet little voice questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad at me for making you do this?"

"I'm not mad." She sighed. "You didn't make me do anything. This was my idea, remember?" reaching out, she brushed some of the damp strands of brown hair out of her lover's eyes.

"It was a really good idea." she conceded a little too quickly and a tad bit to eagerly.

"You want to do this again, don't you?"

"Can we?! PLEASE?! I'll even sit through hours of shopping and trying on dresses and make up and-"

"Whoa whoa! Hold your ostrich-horses! Just...give me a little time to get used to this, alright? This is still weird for me." Asami rubbed her hand across Korra's back in what was meant to be a comforting gesture.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry...I shouldn't have-...I won't ask again. I'm sorry."

"Shush, now. We _can_ do this again. I'm not going to deny you that, alright? This is – as weird as it is – something you obviously need. I'm not an idiot, Korra. I really don't want to do this, but...it makes you happy. And I _like_ seeing you happy." Asami added, pressing a finger to her lover's lips when she saw the words of apology forming upon them. "If you really need to, we can do it this way all the time. Just...don't forget to say _my_ name once in a while, okay?"

"I won't! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! YOU'RE THE BEST GIRL FRIEND EVER!"

"Korra! Ribs!"

"Oops."

* * *

"I cannot unsee that."

Tenzin muttered into his beard, quietly sliding the door closed on the two sleeping women that he had walked in on – one of whom was wearing a rather promiscuous polar bear dog outfit. All he'd wanted to do was see why Korra was late to air bending training. She'd been doing so well lately. And now this had happened.

"Well at least that explains why there is fur everywhere in the spare room and why my rug is missing. I thought Naga had gotten in and shed everywhere." Pema murmured quietly, holding up the scraps of what was once a fine floor covering.

"I cannot unsee that." Tenzin repeated, his face a blank mask.

"I suppose it was put to good use. It explains why Mako isn't around as much these days. We might have to have a little chat about safety when they wake up."

"If you'll excuse me, Pema, I need to make a trip to visit Lin."

"Lin? Why?"

"I need her to find a way to teach me how to use that fancy seismic sense of hers."

"_Why_?"

"Because afterwards, I plan on making a stop in the Fire Nation."

"And what will you do there?"

"Burn my eyes out."

Pema just stared at her husband until he spoke again, with every bit of care and wise dignity that befitted the aged master that he was.

"It cannot be unseen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** So, after I realized that I forgot to add a couple of things I had been meaning to, I decided to continue Bearpaw with another chapter. I actually got a few more ideas the longer I thought about it, so it will now be a multi-chapter fic. I don't know how many chapters there will be, so I guess you'll just have to stick around for the ride. I hope I haven't turned anyone off the fic by having Naga involved. I've noticed that it isn't as popular on as it is on Tumblr, and I can only surmise that it is because people aren't into that kind of thing. But don't let it fool you. This isn't a porny thing where Korra wants to hump Naga's brains out. It's simply a look into a relationship that is a little different from most, where one partner is a fan of something that the other isn't but decides to suck it up and accept them the way they are. Even when nobody else wants to.

I wish I could think of a better summary for the story though.

Anyway, enjoy this next chapter. It takes place a month or two after the events of chapter one.

* * *

Two pale hands sweetly rested upon her lover's back; patient and unhurried in their task of soothing their master. The lingering caress drew a murmuring sigh from the water tribe woman on top of her. Though they had finished some time ago, Korra made no move to leave Asami's embrace. Instead she chose to lay there and bury her face in the tangle of silky, raven locks of hair that spilled out across the pillow.

Feeling the way that her chosen partner nuzzled into neck brought a smile to the face of the heiress, and she could only hold her tighter. Korra had become much cuddlier as of late, she had noticed. That wasn't to say that she was complaining, or that the Avatar wasn't willing to hold her before. It was the simple fact that Korra was _happy_ that prompted her overly affectionate nature in the past few weeks. It may have had something to do with her still wearing the ridiculous getup that she'd made for her, but Asami could hardly complain about it. Korra had shown no signs that she was getting bored of it, and had even been seeking out her attentions far more often. If wearing a bit of white fur meant a return to a much more regular sex life, then Asami supposed that she could deal with that. After all, Korra had been a good girl and was even playing by the rules that she had set out.

A couple of weeks of 'No Naga' had seen to it that Asami herself had to make some adjustments and accommodate the polar bear dog into Korra's life. She'd just gotten too..._restless_...with that idea, and her constant squirming had driven the heiress up the wall faster than a Satomobile ever could. So the rules had changed once more. 'No Naga' had quickly become 'Naga, but only with permission.' That had been an awkward conversation to have. Korra hated talking about it, but it had to happen. Once she had been reassured that Asami understood that she still needed Naga in her life for certain things, the Avatar's stilted stuttering and fumbling had dulled into a relentless blush and a shuffle of feet each time she asked.

The simple "Can I?" that she managed to just speak loud enough to be heard had easily translated into a code between the two of them that nobody else was privy to. So Asami would wander off and give her some privacy while she snuck the huge polar bear dog inside her room at the air temple to have a little alone time together. It had crossed her mind a few times just to stay and watch and try to learn just what it was about the beast that captured Korra's attention so, but the thought had quickly been dismissed as folly. It felt almost like intruding, and she'd only done it once before by accident. And that had been awkward enough as it was.

Perhaps...if she had been _asked_...?

Would that have made it different?

She was drawn from her musings by a hot breath against her ear.

"Asami?"

"Mm?"

"Where did you learn to do that? That was _great_." Korra practically gurgled in delight.

"What did I do?"

"That thing with your tongue."

"Oh..._oh_. Uh. Well, I may have done some...research." a slight pinkness tinged her cheeks at that admission.

"What?"

"Oh, don't make me say it. When I was making this? You know?" she gestured to various parts of the furry pelt. "I wanted it to be...good...for you. So I kind of...got Naga to..._show me what you liked_." There was no way she could look Korra in the eye now.

"You mean you-...and Naga-...I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Korra hissed excitedly slapping her hands against the pillow either side of Asami's head as she sat up. "There's no WAY you would have known that I liked it like that if you didn't ask Naga."

"Keep your voice down! And I didn't _ask_ Naga. She's a polar bear dog. She doesn't speak English. I just-...Look, she figured it out on her own, alright?"

"That's a lie. You're a liar. But Naga's smart, so I'll just pretend to believe you if it will make you feel better."

"Gee, thanks, Korra." Asami rolled her eyes.

Korra held a quick moment of silence as she grinned relentlessly down at her partner, who still wouldn't look at her.

"Does this mean that we could-"

"No." She was rapidly cut off. "One step at a time. Just because I did some research-"

"You mean you let Naga lick you all over."

"Just because I did some _research_," Asami repeated forcefully, "It doesn't mean that Naga can join in. Playtime is for grown-ups only. What you two do together in your own time is your business."

She wouldn't fall for that adorable pout. That was unacceptable. But those baby blue eyes were incredibly hard to resist, even for someone as refined as herself. Of course, she could hardly call herself refined when she was sprawled out in the Avatar's bed, half naked and panting. Asami cursed herself internally.

"...Did you enjoy it, though?" Korra's mischievous little purr only served to darken the cheeks of the Sato heiress.

"I-...Well I wouldn't say that it wasn't enjoyable, exactly..."

"That's a yes. You liked it. You liked it, you dirty little liar! And don't you say otherwise!" she gleefully chortled. "You like it when Naga-" she broke off her sentence, only to lean down and lathe her tongue across Asami's stomach from navel to sternum in a move that had the woman beneath her squirming.

"Stop that! Now you're just being horrible. If you keep doing what you're doing then you're sleeping on the floor."

"But you might miss me if I did that." Korra pouted. "I'll just sleep right here next to you in case you feel like you might need to, oh, I don't know...ravish me or something. I'd completely understand."

"I'm not speaking to you anymore." Asami muttered, and rolled over.

Her actions brought only a smile to the Avatar's face. Propping herself up on one elbow, Korra reached out to spend a few moments running her fingertips through her girlfriend's hair, untangling the few knots she could find before it was swept out of the way to make room for the lovingly ticklish kisses she left upon her neck. They both knew it was an empty threat. The pleased little hum from Asami only proved it, as she was soon returning the lip-lock that the Avatar had managed to capture her in.

"Do you think that maybe...one day...we could try it? I think I might like that. But only if you're comfortable." She added. "I want to see what it's like. I've thought about it sometimes, but I don't know if it would work, or if you'd enjoy it. If you want, we could try something that _you_ like? I can't promise that it'll _work_ for me...But I'd _try_. That's the main thing, right? You've done a lot for me. The least I could do is return the favour."

"I don't know, Korra..." the dark haired female sighed. "I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm not really _into_ anything. I know that's probably a bit boring for someone like you, but I was fine with the way things were. Just you and me." Wheedling her way out of it was proving to be much more difficult with the earnest way that the Avatar was staring at her. "Can you _please_ just stop pressuring me about this?"

Korra's face fell.

"I'm sorry, Asami...I just-"

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to sound like-...I need some time to think about this. I know I probably sound like a hypocrite after what I've done, but it's a big step in the entirely wrong direction for me. This goes against a lot of what I believe. I know it's something you enjoy, Korra, but...I need _time_, okay?"

"I know...I _know_." She did her best to not seem like she was whining. "It just...feels like you've forgotten sometimes, that's all. I don't know how much time you're supposed to need for this kind of thing."

"A lot, Korra."

"That doesn't help...Are you _sure_ there's nothing _you'd_ like to do?" the Avatar prodded.

"How about you just kiss me until I fall asleep, so I don't have to keep thinking about this tonight?"

"I think I can manage that."

* * *

"Maybe you're mistaken?"

"I've seen it more times than I care to, Pema. They didn't see me, thank heavens, but I've walked in on them more times than I can count. It wasn't just being a little adventurous in their youth. I think it's something that Korra actually..._enjoys_."

"Are you absolutely certain about this? I don't want to go accusing her of things if it isn't right."

"I am reasonably certain that my assumptions are correct. And the failure to return or dispose of what is left of that rug is only evidence to that fact. I think we need to have a talk with Korra about this. It's not right."

"Tenzin," the aging woman sighed, "It's really none of our business what those two get up to in the privacy of their own room."

"It's hardly private. The walls are paper thin. Someone might overhear. If this gets out..."

"Do you think Korra's parents know about it? Maybe we should write to them. Maybe it's normal for that to happen in the water tribe? They might have encouraged it."

"It's not normal _anywhere_. My father had a close relationship with Appa, but it was nothing like _that_." The older male frowned, and stroked at his beard in contemplation.

"Well, before we jump to conclusions, we should have a talk with them. And before we do that, we'll send a letter to Korra's parents. We won't say exactly what is wrong. We'll just suggest that we have some concerns with her behaviour and that it might have to do with Naga. If they know, I'm sure they'll speak up. And that way we don't risk embarrassing Korra over something that might not be what we think it is." she suggested, wringing her hands. It really wasn't any of their business getting involved, but if Tenzin was legitimately concerned...

"A wise suggestion, as always. Thank you, Pema. I believe I'll write to them right away. If you'll excuse me."

"Of course, dear."

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this. What if someone sees?" Asami stumbled along behind the Avatar, who was excitedly clutching her hand. Heels were perhaps not the best decision in footwear when it meant a walk through the soft grass of the air temple island. All they did was dig in and threaten to snap off in the dirt the faster Korra made her go. "Careful! These shoes are designer!"

"You didn't care last time when I threw them across the room."

"That was different. This is outside, where there's sticks and bugs and all sorts of horrible things to ruin them."

"I brought a blanket. Besides, you won't have them on in a few minutes, so stop worrying." Taking her by the other hand as well, Korra pulled the heiress into her embrace.

"Cute. You're _such_ a charmer." But Asami's eye roll was soon covered up by the flutter of her lashes. The Avatar certainly knew how to distract her once she got her lips situated upon her neck. "Are you sure nobody will find out about this?"

"Asami, nobody ever comes down to this part of the island. Besides, I've put Naga on distraction duty. If they come looking for us, she'll cause trouble and make them forget all about us."

"Well, alright, I guess."

"Good." With that out of the way, the water tribe woman quickly set about unfurling the blanket under the tree that she had chosen. "Come on. I even made us some food. It'll be like a proper date."

"You mean Pema made the food, and you stole it when she wasn't looking."

"Okay, so I suck at cooking. And I don't have money so I can't take you to one of those fancy places you like. So this will have to do. It took me ages to get all the food without Pema noticing! So you can't say I didn't try _really_ hard." Korra pointed out as she emptied the satchel full of goodies onto the blanket.

The Sato heiress just winced and hoped that nothing ended up damaged in her girlfriend's earnest attempts at creating something nice for the two of them.

"...Is it okay?"

Asami peered around at the assortment of goodies that had been dumped and rearranged on the blanket. Fruit pie, bread and cheese, noodle soup, and...Was that _meat_? Her eyes widened at the lump of delicious looking heaven. Korra would have had to make secret arrangements to smuggle _that_ onto the island. They checked her every single time she returned from the mainland, so someone else had to have done it. The corners of Asami's eyes crinkled up in amusement at the lengths that the Avatar had gone to try and please her.

"It's really sweet, Korra..."

"Great! Come sit down!" grabbing her girlfriend by the hand, Korra yanked her down to lay on the blanket with her.

This had to be the most rag-tag, mish-mash of a date that Asami had ever been on. It was hastily put together, save for the meat smuggling, and it was out amongst the dirt and leaves. It wasn't even remotely what she'd normally consider a nice date. Here she was, sitting on a dusty old blanket with the muscle-bound saviour of the world, out in the middle of the woods. And not only was she wearing a designer skirt and jacket, but it was covering up the furry monstrosity of a sexy polar bear dog costume that she'd hidden under it for the real reason that they were out here.

When everything was considered, it _should_ have been the _worst_ date that she'd ever been on. But whenever Asami looked around, all she could see was Korra. The once beautiful pie was now lopsided and broken on top; the bread and cheese were just large, mismatched chunks that they'd have to break apart with their fingers because she'd forgotten to bring a knife that would cut it without turning it into crumbs; and the pieces of meat that she was slicing off for them were all different thicknesses and just looked really sad.

But it was all distinctly Korra.

The Avatar looked so pleased with herself that she'd managed to arrange such a thing, that Asami could only smile at it all as that warm feeling burbled up in her chest and prickled at her eyes. It was a strange sight to behold, seeing the childlike innocence of very earth itself sitting in front of her with her legs outstretched; hacking at a lump of meat like it had personally offended her. But each scrappy slice was carefully placed on the towers of bread and cheese that she was making and pushed over towards the heiress like it was the most expensive and well-put-together dish on the Kuang's Cuisine dinner menu.

She couldn't help but enjoy it.

Or maybe she was just enjoying the rapturous look on Korra's face when she'd informed her that the food was good. It really was cute the way she tried and failed miserably, but still sort of won in the end.

So Asami just kissed her.

It was easier than dwelling on it.

"Mm. Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"This is nice. I think I like it."

"I think I like it too." the water tribe woman mischievously grinned, leaning forward to steal another kiss from her girlfriend.

"Your elbow is in the pie."

"Oh. Well, I can lick it off. It's still good...Actually...You might have to help." She amended, when she realized her tongue wasn't quite long enough to reach the area in question.

"This is not how I pictured this date going. Licking moon peach off the Avatar's elbow. You're really special, Korra."

"Don't pretend you don't love me. Now lick my elbow."

Licking the sweet, sticky gloop off her girlfriend's arm was hardly romantic – even if it was delightfully delicious. Korra certainly seemed to be enjoying watching her, if the darkening of her eyes was of any indication.

"Hm. This is actually pretty good." Asami teased, rolling away to dip her finger into the pie tin and scoop up more of the filling.

"You know what else is pretty good?" the Avatar questioned playfully, crawling over the top of the woman sprawled out on the blanket. One hand dared to creep up under her skirt, even as she nuzzled her nose into Asami's silky black hair.

"Please, enlighten me, oh Avatar."

* * *

"Tonraq?"

"Yes dear?"

"A letter just arrived from Tenzin."

"Oh?"

"It's about Korra..."


	3. Chapter 3

In hindsight, telling Bolin about their relationship had probably been the easiest thing they'd had to work their way around lately. After he'd taken a moment to put two and two together and came up with lesbians, he'd been nothing but a ball of energy zipping from one idea to the other. That was until Asami burst his bubble and informed him that if they were going to follow stereotypes it was supposed to be the gay male friend that wanted to go shopping – not the gay female couple. He'd looked a little deflated after that, but was soon cheered when she promised him that she'd take him for a shopping trip if it would make him feel better. Korra was just pleased that it meant that she wouldn't have to go. All in all, he'd taken it extraordinarily well and seemed genuinely happy for the two of them despite his crush on the Avatar.

Mako, on the other hand, would be something else. Neither of them particularly wanted to be the one to have the conversation given their awkwardness around each other, but Bolin had been the one to solve that potential little fiasco of all three of them losing their tempers. He'd be the one to suggest it to his brother and let him come to his own conclusions.

And that was that.

But how were they supposed to break it to everyone else?

Korra seemed the most concerned that the two of them would be separated. There wasn't exactly the risk of them getting pregnant, so having segregated quarters like the male and female dorms were seemed a bit of overkill. And neither of them were air nomads, so they didn't have to follow the same rules _exactly_. Still, it was Tenzin's home and they'd have to follow his instructions while they were living there.

Asami didn't particularly want to go back to living at the Sato mansion by herself and had practically moved in with Korra. Her old room at the air temple was now mostly a storage facility for all her clothes and assorted other items. Even so, her new bed was rarely touched as most of her nights were spent snuggled up in the Avatar's arms.

Nobody had questioned the two of them sleeping in the same room before. It had been assumed that they were together for companionship and indulging in the all-important girl talk that Korra had missed out on as a kid. There certainly hadn't been any complaints about it either. Asami's presence had greatly reduced the amount of nightmares that Korra had been experiencing, leading to a much more restful night for everyone nearby. Listening to a few quiet giggles here and there was far better than being wrenched from a peaceful sleep by a screaming, terrified girl.

But such troubles were so easily forgotten when curled up on the couch together in front of a warm and crackling fireplace. It was also easy to forget that they were not the only ones living in the vast expanse of the temple, despite having not seen anyone for hours. The evening was such a quiet time on the island that it seemed like the rest of the world had just fallen asleep and left them alone to enjoy the night. At the right time, not even the night song of Republic City could be heard on the breeze, carried across the bay. Only the sound of cricket wasps chirping spilled in through the open window, but it was hardly them that either of the girls was paying attention to.

Instead, Asami was far more caught up in the pair of lips that belonged to her water tribe lover. Lips that skimmed her neck, teasing and taunting and never staying in the one place for long. Of course, the fingers of that same water tribe woman also proved to be quite distracting with their constant poking and prodding at her sides as they tried to tickle her and make her squirm. Quite innocently and without any ill intent, that woman might have added if she had been questioned on the subject. It certainly wasn't her fault that the heiress was so jumpy. All she wanted to do was touch her. Was that so much to ask for?

Korra leaned in and over Asami's knees that were tucked up against her chest, intent on kissing the woman she'd claimed as her girlfriend.

"You know, I was _trying_ to read."

"Who cares about that? My idea is way better."

"Of course you'd think that, Korra. But _someone_ has to read these air bending scrolls so that this information actually stands a chance of finding its way into that thick skull of yours." Asami reached out a slender finger and poked her on the nose.

"On one hand; musty old air bending scrolls. On the other hand; pretty lady. You're going to have to forgive me if I'm not that enthusiastic about the former."

"I'm starting to wonder if you're getting all your lines from Meelo. That sounds like something he'd come up with."

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm great at coming up with all my own lines." She indignantly huffed.

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Try me."

For a moment, Korra was at a loss. But a smirk soon crossed her face as she leapt at the Sato heiress again and tried to steal the moment of affection. She was quickly rebuffed by two hands pressed against her chest.

"That's not a line!"

"I don't need a line. I'm the Avatar! I'm naturally attractive to your species."

The ungainly snort of laughter coming from her girlfriend suggested that she might not have been as convinced by Korra's proclamations as Korra was. But cocky way that she leaned back, arms spread all over everything like she owned the room soon had Asami reconsidering her stance on that. There was _something_ attractive about the headstrong woman, and she knew it too. That was the worst bit.

"...You're just lucky you're cute."

Taking that as implicit permission, Korra leaned over her again and this time was rewarded with the kiss she'd been denied moments ago. Hearing the scroll crinkle between them, she knew that it was a battle that she'd won and met no protest in taking it away and tossing it onto the floor. At least, not from Asami anyway.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't treat priceless air bending scrolls that way."

When Tenzin had come to check on the young woman, he hadn't expected to see Korra with her. And he certainly didn't think he'd see the two of them being so openly affectionate towards one another. In the past he'd been careful enough to only catch them sleeping in the same bed while wearing that tawdry and ridiculous costume. In their defence, they _were_ in a rather quiet area of the temple's living quarters. They had probably assumed nobody was around at this time of night. True enough, most of the monks were either asleep or meditating.

Still, he'd hoped that he'd never actually have to see confirmation of what he'd only suspected up until now. There was no such luck tonight.

Tenzin knew he had to interrupt when he saw the Sato girl's arms loop around Korra's shoulders and trace patterns on the sky blue fabric covering her back. Though the kiss was sweet and affectionate for the young lovers, it had no business taking place in front of him. While it didn't make him recoil and want to gag like many of the overly "friendly" public displays of the youths of Republic City, it was something that made the air bending master feel a little uncomfortable with.

It was one thing to know that the Avatar liked kissing girls.

It was another to know that the same Avatar used to be your father in a past life.

Plus there was the little problem with his elderly mother still being alive and looking at Korra like she still loved and missed her previous incarnation. It just got really weird for him sometimes. It was better to not think about it. Unfortunately with what he'd just seen, it meant that he now had a hormonal Avatar on his hands that he had to protect from the world and herself. It was hard enough just stopping her from getting into trouble with her temper. But adding relationships and sex into the mix? That was like planting explosives and letting a fire bender light the fuse.

Frankly, Tenzin thought he'd be better off NOT knowing that the Avatar's main interest was in chasing skirts and knocking boots with the Sato girl.

At least she had good taste. He could give her that much. Asami was certainly something special to look at. Not that he had been looking. She was exceedingly polite and helped out with chores a whole lot more than Korra did. Pema adored her. All in all, she was a great catch; it was just a matter of figuring out a way to stop her from being so alluring to the easily distracted Avatar. But even considering her propensity to take up all of Korra's time, he could still be thankful for the fact that at least Asami wasn't a giant polar bear dog.

Tenzin wasn't quite sure whether he should be proud of her for that or not. It wasn't exactly an accomplishment to choose a human over an animal to engage in amorous congress with. Then again, for Korra, it actually might have been. Maybe someone should have told her that riding the wild polar bear dog didn't involve actually _riding_ the-

"I think you mean _copies_ of priceless air bending scrolls, Tenzin."

"Copies or not, they are still priceless and should be treated with more respect, Avatar Korra. Perhaps one day you will look back on this moment and realize how precious they truly are. But since you two appear to be finished studying them, I will take them back to the library before you lose them. Or damage them. Or both."

Looking suitably chastised, the water tribe woman pulled away from her lover and managed to sit still for once; even if she was wringing her hangs.

"I just wanted to inform you that I received a letter from your parents today in response to one I sent them earlier. I'd like to discuss it further with you, but it can wait until tomorrow after you've completed your training. You've got a long day ahead of you, and I know what you're like in the morning. You both should probably head on up to bed and get some rest."

"I don't think you can use your 'I don't need sleep! I'm the Avatar!' line here, Korra. We should go. I'm sorry about the scroll, Tenzin." Asami passed it to him on the way out.

"That's quite alright, Miss Sato. I know you're not the one responsible for this foray into scroll bending." He frowned at the crumpled sheet of paper.

"Well at least I bent _something_ to do with air. Do I get points for that?"

The strongly resounding 'No' from both Tenzin and Asami sent the girl sulking from the room. She was soon joined by the non-bender who had taken up a most recent fascination with Korra's bicep on the trip to their bedroom, if the way her fingers were rubbing at it was any indication.

"He didn't seem too mad at us?"

"That's what I'm worried about, Asami. There's something else going on. Why wouldn't he just tell me what the letter said?"

"Well it's obviously not an emergency, as he told you to wait."

"He always tells me to wait!"

"That's not the point. It's probably just too long and tedious to get into tonight. I for one am glad he isn't mad. That makes telling people about us a whole lot easier. Let's just do as he says and get some sleep."

Korra sighed.

"...Alright."

"Or, I could always find a way to take your mind off it for a little while, Miss Avatar..."

"I like that idea."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out. Laziness is to blame for this. It wasn't even really writer's block. Just my concentration being a shit. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next installment. Don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

"Korra, would you come with me? I'd like a moment of your time."

The Avatar was quietly ushered into one of the adjoining rooms on Air Temple Island by the stony faced air bender responsible for her training.

"Can't this wait, Tenzin? I'd like to get out of these..._eugh_." Korra tugged at the sweaty yellow robes she was forced to wear. "No offence, but these aren't really my style, and-"

"It's about that letter I received from your parents."

"Oh, I-...well yeah, I guess so."

Quickly caving into his request got Korra a place on one of the long couches across from her teacher, who somehow seemed out of place in his own home. It only served to make the Avatar all the more nervous. Awkwardness must have been a generational thing. Passed down from Avatar Aang, to Tenzin and then to Korra herself, she concluded. The thought brought a little smile to her lips, but it was quickly dashed when Tenzin managed to look her in the eye.

"Look, I've been doing some thinking. I've discovered a few things I'd really rather not know about you, so this isn't easy for me either. I just want to point out that I didn't go snooping; I just happened upon this information, and-"

"Tenzin, can you just get to the point? You're rambling again, and it's making me nervous."

"Right, sorry." He cleared his throat and tried again. "Korra, what you're doing with Asami is inappropriate and it needs to stop. I know it's none of my business what you get up to in the bedroom, but it is obviously affecting your training."

Tenzin could feel the back of his neck prickling as Korra's face started to fall more the longer he spoke. He quickly held up his hand to stop her before she could protest. It was better to just get this over and done with.

"I'm not saying that you can't see Asami anymore. I understand that uh..._part_. You're a young woman now, and young women have needs too..."

"Oh spirits..." The Avatar moaned, lowering her head and covering it with both arms.

"I'm just concerned that-"

"Wait,Tenzin...Did you tell my parents I've been having _sex_?!" the water tribe woman nearly shrieked in horror, her eyes bulging.

"I didn't go into _detail_!" he huffed. "I just mentioned that maybe it would be a good idea if the distraction was removed for a little while to give you time to concentrate on your airbending training. And your parents agreed."

"W-what do you mean?"

"We've decided that Naga should go and stay with your parents for a while you concentrate on your studies. It's only temporary for now."

"What's Naga got to do with this?!" Korra almost upended the coffee table as she stood.

"I think you know. Don't make me say it. I've sent that costume away too."

"No! You can't do this! Naga is mine! NAGA!"

"Please calm down. Naga is already gone. Shouting won't do you any good. The supply ship to the south has already come into port. I got your parents' reply just in time. Naga was loaded up this morning, and they've already left. I'm sorry Korra, but it's for the best."

"No! You can't do this! You can't! Bring her back, Tenzin!"

"I'm sorry." He repeated, a frown appearing between the bristles of his beard.

"No_ooo_..." Korra moaned, finally sinking back down into the cushions of the couch and burying her face in her hands. An awkward hand tried to rest upon her shoulder in a vain attempt at comfort, but it was quickly shrugged off by a teary-eyed Avatar.

"You had no right, Tenzin! My personal life is none of your business. What I do in my own time is for me and whoever else is involved. I can't believe you'd tell my parents!"

"It is my business when it involves..._that_." he picked his words carefully. "I have a duty to ensure that you-"

"No, you don't. We're not family, and you're not my father. I may have been yours in a past life, but that doesn't mean you can boss me around and make all my decisions for me in this one just because I'm younger." Korra grit her teeth together, the creaking only serving to irritate her further. "I don't know how you managed to get Naga on that ship without me, but from now on I'm warning you. I'm the only one that makes decisions about _my_ polar bear dog. _I_ trained her. _I_ raised her. She is _mine_. SO STAY OUT OF IT!"

And with that, the furious teen was done. Abuzz in a whirl of energy that had nothing to do with the airbending she was supposed to be studying, the Avatar leapt to her feet and stormed from the room with hot tears prickling in her eyes. Not even the appearance of Asami from one of the doorways in the hall was enough to stop her from barrelling past and leaving the building.

"Master Tenzin? What happened?" the non-bender queried worriedly.

"I think I might have made a mistake."

* * *

"Korra?"

A good hour had passed before Asami had gone out in search of her girlfriend, having spent a long time reasoning with herself that she just needed some alone time to sort out her feelings before being approached by anyone. Having found the blue-eyed girl out by the water, she figured that now was as good a time as any to interrupt.

Korra didn't reply though, and instead kept her gaze fluctuating forlornly between her feet, hands and Yue Bay.

"Korra, I spoke to Tenzin. He told me what happened. I'm so sor-"

"Don't say those words to me."

Asami's jaw clamped shut, her words dying in her throat. For lack of a better response, she simply moved around to face her and tentatively took the Avatar's hand in her own to press comforting kiss against her fingers and knuckles. The flesh was warm beneath her lips and the attention well-received enough for Korra to meet her eyes.

"I wish that this was as easy as just being able to buy you another puppy." Asami sighed. "But I know that would never work."

"We're not supposed to be apart. Not like this."

"I know."

"He told my parents, Asami. About _us_. What are they going to think about me? I bet they're probably ashamed of me." She hung her head.

"Korra, they are your parents and they love you. They aren't like my father. Even if they were, _I_ love you and Naga loves you. We'll get her back. We just...have to be patient, okay?"

"I don't want to be patient. Everyone is always telling me to be patient and to wait. What they mean is waiting until everything is on _their_ schedule. Nobody cares about what I think or how I feel."

"Welcome to humanity, Miss Avatar. Take a ticket and enjoy the ride."

Asami had no choice but to pull the distraught-looking female into her arms and kiss her until she was calm.

* * *

Unfortunately, reality was not as kind to the bender as all of Asami's hopes and dreams were. Her attempts at rekindling their love life in the wake of Naga's removal from the island were failing miserably. While Korra never turned down her affections, it quickly became clear that her inability to perform was only stressing her out even further. The heiress was quick to concede defeat on that front and was forced to settle into a far less satisfying routine in the midst of their waning sex life.

"Do you think I could walk all the way to the South Pole if I froze all the water in front of me?" the Avatar asked one night, her soft sigh directed up at the ceiling. "Tenzin would know if I took Oogi."

"I think you would be very silly to try." Asami murmured, her black hair falling from one shoulder as she raised her head from where it rested against her lover's naked breast. "It's a long way and you would be very cold at night. What if you got lost? I'd never see you again."

"I guess I should just wait for the boat to come back, huh?"

"That's a much smarter plan. You're getting better at this." Asami half-heartedly teased.

An almost-smile was returned in kind, but that was the end of any discussion for the night; both of them left wondering just how long those lipstick-stained kisses would continue to distract her from what ailed her when even words were failing.

* * *

Playing second fiddle to an animal wasn't the nicest feeling in the world. It was only natural to feel jealous of Naga and how much attention she received from the Avatar, who was supposed to be her girlfriend. She would be a liar if she didn't admit to having a small amount of hope that the separation of master and beast would tear them apart just enough for her to gain a bigger foothold in Korra's heart. But seeing the way that the water tribe girl was pining away for the animal over the weeks that followed made the Sato heiress feel extraordinarily guilty for ever having thought such a thing.

If Asami didn't know any better, she would have said that the bender had been grieving over the death of a loved one, rather than missing her pet. That was a stupid thought too. Naga was far more to Korra than a simple pet. It was hard to reconcile the idea of what a spirit animal truly was for the Avatar when she couldn't even fathom what it was like to be a bender, so it was unfair of her to impose such worldly restrictions on an eternal being. Of course, the notion that it was unfair didn't automatically stop her from having those thoughts and that was even harder to deal with.

Still, Asami felt terrible about the way that Korra had withdrawn herself from the group in her efforts to hide her grief. Not that it did much good to stop everyone from noticing her despondency when she did manage to drag herself out from wherever she was hiding to attend air bending lessons in a sullen silence. Nor did they fail to notice that only some meals were attended by the Avatar. One only had to look at her to see the dark rings under her eyes or her skin looking far more ashen than what it should have been.

Korra's behaviour only worsened after Tenzin had tried to diplomatically suggest that it was improper for the two of them to be sleeping in the same room now that their relationship was public knowledge. Oh, he'd tried to explain that he wasn't judging them for their genders – it was a simple matter of age and propriety – but she would have none of it. It had only devolved into vitriolic tirade by the Avatar against the older bender that was little more than her yelling at him as loudly as she could, followed by the outright refusal to speak to him outside her training. Even then, she spoke no more than what was necessary to get the correct information; after which she would fix him with the most vicious of glares.

Frankly, it was making everyone uncomfortable.

Raised with a far more formal upbringing, Asami would have been more than happy to accommodate Tenzin's suggestion of separate rooms. After all, they were living in his household, and it was a reasonable request of the teenagers. In this situation, however, she simply had to ignore the rules for Korra's sake and refused to leave the hurting bender to her own devices.

Korra was certainly grateful for Asami's persistence despite everything that had transpired. She knew she wasn't being fair to the older female, yet she couldn't seem to do anything other than make a few frantic attempts here and there to please her to try and keep their relationship alive. It was ultimately an unsatisfying endeavor for the both of them with the Avatar losing interest part way through and ending up crying hot, ugly tears into her girlfriend's chest.

Asami knew she shouldn't have to comfort her like that over someone or some_thing_ else, but hearing the hoarse, lamenting sobs coming from her lover instead of an injured or dying animal forced her to put her pride aside and clutch her ever closer.

As far as she was concerned, that boat couldn't get there quick enough.


End file.
